unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
WarioQuest
Synopsis Wario decides to go on a quest to bring back his video on YouTube back by his smartness in the future while he is smart instead of being stupid Transcript [Gets Comfy] Wario:Yay, Can't wait til I check out my video on youtube [Sits down and types on computer on gulag] Wario:Ok here we go [Types video and presses enter. Then the screen says "This video has been removed for violating YouTube's Community Guidelines."] Wario:What! "The Super Wario Bros. Wah-wah Show! Presents... Wario Quest: The Story of a hero" Narrator:'This is the story where wario is going to bring back his video Wario:Without the video, I'll be sad forever and no one can entertain myself by the video 'out window which shows the ocean Wario:Yet, the weather might change the mood. Society does not appreciate my art and the fact that disney can just take context out of other things. If this continues I would probably die on feet, then live on knees Wait a minute, "big companies + public relations = profit". I Got It! Narrator:'300 minutes of research, youtube and downward spirals later... 'up cheap lawyers and clicks getting free legal help - guide to hiring a layer then types download microsoft word and downloads the system. Then types Waluigui:'Wario, please get me red bull '''Wario:'I'm busy '''the keyboard Waluigui:'Wario... please calm down ['Finishes his message, moves the keyboard away, and wario walks away] The Following Day clicks send Wario:'Nobody messes with wario because I have been to hell and back, I'm a highly skilled man and it's really broad. My belt was been created in japan and was cool being made. The digits are good for my skills (PG 13 to be) but I don't make myself stupid by my friend waluigui that has faith. Multicolor dogs can probably caught me and bring me alive to the police my objective is to clean the internet while it's still their (Maybe I could go get some red bull) 'Rape: Sienfield midi theme song Wario:'Just kidding, when I have completed the mission I can finally hang out with waluigui becuase I love dogs even waluigui likes pets too. I promise to waluigui that he will get a career that is something respectable. I miss you waluigui. I really want a salary from my job and we better get the heck out of here 'on phone and calls waluigui Waluigui:'Hello wario it's me waluigui, what the frank furt is going on with your channel flag, you knob '''Wario:'I think my social media is beyond our control becuase of copyright by youtube 'Waluigui:'OMG, this is wrong, those idiots, you deserve something good from them. How does it feel to be truly alone, Just don't give up '''Call Ends Wario:'Don't worry my friend may help but what the frank am i doing with my life? Youtube will review my appeal at least but my channel will remain untouchable 'Still, It shows youtube headquarters with a lot of normies.The owner reads the paper and throw's it in the trash 'Narrator:'Will wario get his approval for YouTube, will he lose all his subscribers. Find out in the next radical episode of the super wario super show Wario's Message to YouTube To whom it may concern, I am writing to request an appeal of the video take-down decision made on the 20th of April 2028. There were several factors that I took into consideration when making the video, to ensure it did not violate community practices and/or safety guidelines. Firstly, to ensure that my video did not violate community guidelines. These claims are invalid, if not ridiculous, and highlight a fundamental flaw of human interpretation; individual differences in perception. In my video, one may perceive that the main protagonist wore a dress to insult someone, but this is not the case. Secondly, any claims of purported abuse in the video are ridiculous outlandish attempts to subjugate the collective freedoms of multimedia creativity, relating to character development and personalities. Such abuse is never decipted in this video, the video story line is a family relationship video. Establishing the leading example of the video however the silhouette of a shadow is shown at motion. Thirdly, I must address the elephant in the room, the notion of the death in this video. I can safely say that none of the main characters in this video actually died. The only reference to the notion was inclusion of a deceased deer. This I accept responsibility for , such that suitability of implied animal is under the age. However, claims of the video is basically simply the point because ducks have very strong necks. I cannot help the fact that the internet has a problem in today's society, that we currently live in, and it's needed to address this. However the creativity of others is a method to fix the issue. The amount of users re uploading my videos is fine As per the YouTube community guidelines I have a completely read and understood guideline in order to upload videos for the taste of normal social. The completely respect the policy in regards to the video I believe I created in any policy held by copyright holders. I feel I have to address my issues with this decision that led to my video removal, but just to explain to you how important the platform is to me as a content creator, I will explain my regards to the quality and generation of animation I'm planning to provide. 1.My videos never have, and never will contain that kind of content. my content is never implied the notion of that kind of behavior in any form such as abusive people and never had these kind of activities and I can reassure you that I never will. 2.My videos will never have this kind of behavior which will have the incidents in the american schools, victims of war crime, etc. My videos have socially acceptable behavior in all settings. 3.My videos will never have a material that is misleading. My content is always today a viewer ship and they cause no harm to others 4.My videos will never have copyright to the film/tv/or animation company with 3D Models, and I do not reference the asset of my copyright holders. My videos are free for public use, and have never been used for copright I believe that I'm a highly educational channel and entertain the people in a good manner which it also provides all age groups to see my content that will bring joy to everyone from earth. Thank you for the time to consider the request, please contact me by the internet if you have any questions. From, Wario